Hiccup Gone
by Mia Hurt
Summary: Et si Stoick n'était pas arrivé à temps ? Traduction.


**Hello tout le monde !**

**Voici une traduction d'un OS sur HTTYD. Le titre original (que j'ai gardé) est **_**Hiccup Gone**_**, de l'auteur YaoiReaderGalor, que je remercie pour m'avoir autorisée à le publier et vous invite à le lire en anglais si vous le pouvez.**

**Pour ceux et celles qui ont vu Dragons 2, le résumé a bien dû vous mettre la puce à l'oreille et la scène en tête. Aussi, je ne vous en dit pas plus. **

**En revanche, pour ceux et celles qui ne l'ont pas vu :**

**Vous fermez immédiatement cette page**

**Vous ajoutez « Dragons 2 » à votre Wish List de Noël, en blu-ray si possible**

**Vous revenez après l'avoir vu si ça vous intéresse toujours**

**ATTENTION GROS GROS SPOILERS !**

Stoick courait à en perdre haleine. D'où il était, il pouvait voir le Furie Nocturne coincer Harold contre un mur de glace. Mais pourquoi avait-il l'impression que Krokmou l'_attaquait_ ? Ce dragon l'adorait ! Il aurait été incapable de faire du mal à son cavalier.

Autour d'eux la bataille faisait rage mais Stoick n'y fit pas attention, les yeux toujours rivés vers ce même côté de la mêlée où il voyait maintenant Harold tendre une main vers son dragon. Sauf qu'à l'instant précis il ne savait pas si c'était pour lui gratouiller tendrement le menton ou pour que l'animal l'épargne.

Le cœur du Chef, déjà battant sous l'adrénaline, dut une fois de plus accélérer et ses poumons suffoquèrent. Le gaz avait commencé à se former dans la bouche du Furie Nocturne.

Et lui s'était approché. Il était maintenant assez proche pour voir la peur flagrante qui animait le visage de son fils. Et assez proche pour voir son dragon viser.

« KROKMOU ! » supplia Harold, collant un peu plus son dos au mur de glace. Les jambes de son fils tremblaient pourtant il se maintenait debout, choisissant de croire en son meilleur ami.

« HAROLD ! » hurla Stoick. Non. Il était trop loin. Il n'allait pas y arriver. Stoick ordonna mentalement à ses jambes de courir plus vite.

« PAPA ! NON ! » Harold leva sa deuxième main cette fois à l'intention de son père, le dissuadant d'avancer. Un message auquel Stoïk la Brute ne prêta bien sûr aucune attention. Mais la question ne se posa même pas.

Krokmou venait d'incendier le gaz.

« NON ! »

Le chef de Beurk hurla en même temps que l'explosion à bout portant du Furie Nocturne.

L'instant d'après, son fils disparaissait dans un nuage de fumée et il entendit un horrible bruit de craquement lorsque la glace se brisa. Il courut vers le nuage, agitant les bras dans tous les sens pour y voir plus clair. Et c'est là qu'il le vit.

Allongé sur le sol, face contre terre, son corps presque entièrement dissimulé par la glace.

Harold.

« Non… non » Stoick manqua plusieurs fois de trébucher sur la glace avant de se saisir du corps de son fils.

« HAROLD ! »

Tombant mollement sur les genoux, il l'attrapa épaules, le tournant brutalement vers lui. Il était complètement mou, sa tête penchait vers le sol glacé. La vue de la mâchoire détendue d'Harold et de ses yeux clos fut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur pour le Chef de Beurk. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir son fils dans cet état _encore une fois._

« Harold ! » Stoick prenait conscience de l'agressivité qu'avait prise sa voix, tout comme des larmes qui roulaient maintenant sur ses joues. Mais il n'aurait pas pu les retenir toute manière. Sa main venait maintenant taper la joue du jeune homme, espérant une réaction de sa part.

« Harold ! Allez fils ! »

Valka se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté de son mari, pour finalement l'entourer de ses bras. Ses mains se tendirent ensuite vers ce fils qu'elle avait à peine connu.

« Harold ? » Ses mains qui entouraient maintenant son visage semblaient le bercer, ses pouces retirant au passage la suie dont il était recouvert. Oh Odin. Ne lui prenez pas le bébé qu'elle venait juste de retrouver.

Krokmou s'était rapproché de la petite famille, intrigué, son esprit se débarrassant des derniers vestiges du contrôle de l'Alpha. Reniflant, il reconnut une odeur, celle de l'une de ses propres boules de feu. L'horreur le prit au ventre à la vue de son cavalier, immobile sur le sol. Il se précipita vers Harold, gémissant.

« NON ! » rugit le Chef de Beurk. « T'approche pas de lui ! ». L'expression du dragon changea, cette fois triste et confuse, tandis qu'il avançait de quelques pas vers le couple, ses grands yeux toujours tournés vers Harold. « Dégage d'ici ! » Stoick le repoussa cette fois avec les bras, l'air menaçant. En tout cas suffisamment pour effrayer pour de bon le Furie Nocturne.

Valka posa sa main sur l'épaule de son mari, regardant Krokmou tristement. « C'est pas de sa faute. Tu le sais. »

Stoick regarda sa femme et vit sa propre douleur s'y refléter. Il échappa un gémissement et serra le corps de son fils unique contre lui.

Des bruits d'ailes parvinrent aux oreilles de Stoick, signe que les autres dresseurs venaient d'arriver.

« Harold ?! » Astrid courut vers eux, mais l'expression qu'arborait le Chef de Beurk à cet instant la figea net. « Harold ? » Lentement, elle passa ses doigts à travers les siens, puis finit par les serrer et à les tirer vers le haut, de toutes ses forces.

« Allez… Debout… », dit-elle, les dents serrées. Sa voix était entrecoupée de sanglots qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir. « HAROLD ! »

Les autres regardaient la scène, abasourdis. Harold… mort ? Pas Harold, le cavalier du Furie Nocturne, si ? Voir leur ami si immobile, lui d'ordinaire si plein de vie, leur enlevèrent à tous les mots de la bouche. L'enfant qu'ils avaient intimidé sans cesse, l'enfant qui leur avait sauvé la vie, l'enfant à qui ils devaient leurs dragons était désormais aussi froid que le sol sur lequel il gisait.

Gueulfort baissa la tête. Il était arrivé en même temps que Valka mais avait préféré rester légèrement à distance, par respect. Le garçon qu'il avait pratiquement élevé, qu'il avait initié à la forge et qu'il avait vu devenir un homme. C'était ce garçon-là qui se tenait immobile dans les bras de Stoick, à qui sa mère caressait les cheveux, à qui la fille qu'il aimait agrippait fermement la poitrine, les larmes aux yeux. Gueulfort peinait à retenir les siennes. Plus jamais il n'entendrait la voix sarcastique du jeune homme, ou ne parlerait avec lui de conception de nouvelles selles.

Harold était parti.

**Dreamworks me doit un mascara.**

**Joyeux Noël à tous !**


End file.
